


Yes Big Daddy

by TheMockingDahila



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:58:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5393399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingDahila/pseuds/TheMockingDahila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spy enjoys being tied up and teased by his lover. How long can Spy last? And better question, how well does Heavy please him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes Big Daddy

Yes Big Daddy

            “Naughty, naughty, naughty.” Heavy tsked.

            Spy jumped slightly as he felt the larger man’s hand smack his rear. The Frenchman turned to glare at Heavy. He was helpless to do anything else.  His arms were tied to his back and his legs were rendered useless thanks to cuffs around his ankles. Posed on the bed, his ass was offered up to Heavy in nothing but a flimsy skirt and a bright, pink thong.

            “Little Spy has misbehaved,” Heavy rubbed Spy’s ass. “He must be punished da?”

            Spy didn’t say anything. Well, he couldn’t really speak if even he tried. The ball gag prevented him from speaking. But he still was trying to think of something to distract him from this whole situation. He always had the upper hand and he wasn’t about to let Heavy win.

            “Bad boys need to be punished. Then, they will learn to do better.”

            SMACK!

            Spy closed his eyes, holding back a moan. This was going to be difficult. Spy tried to focus his mind on something else, something that wasn’t arousing. Dead bodies, mutilated corpses, rotting flesh.

            SMACK!

            Roaches crawling in and out of eyeballs.

            SMACK!

            Oh, it wasn’t working! Spy felt his cock throb, growing stiff with each smack against his rear. The idea of being helpless while Heavy teased him aroused him even though he was loathed to admit it. It wasn’t that he hated being tied up. It was just hard for him to play the victim. For years, he had been taught to never show weakness. Never let your enemy suspect a thing. But now he wanted nothing more than to be Heavy’s play thing. He lived to be abused and used by his Russian lover. He couldn’t explain it but when Heavy dominated him, he just melted.

            When Heavy’s hand came down again, Spy allowed himself to moan. His cock twitched as it pressed against the pink fabric. There was really no use in fighting it. This once, Spy was going to let Heavy win.

            “I heard a moan,” Heavy said. “I wonder if little Spy has something to tell me?”

            Spy nodded his head. Heavy removed the gag. Spy took a breath before speaking.

            “Punish me more,” Spy begged softly. “Please Big Daddy?”

            “Big Daddy? I like this name,” Mischa grinned. “You will call me this, da?”

            Spy bit his lip as he felt a large finger near his hole. He whined as Heavy pressed his finger into it. It was slow and agonizing. It drove Spy mad! He whimpered, trying to signal his need to his lover but the larger man didn’t speed up. No, instead he went slow just putting in the tip of his finger. Spy shivered, his body begging for more. Again he whimpered, trying to move his hips back but it was no use.

            “More!” Spy finally said. “Please Big Daddy!”

            “Little Spy has become so polite,” Heavy said. “What does he want more of?”

            “Oh please Big Daddy, finger me!” Spy begged. “Please?”

            Heavy smirked as he pushed his finger in deeper. Spy grabbed the sheets, moaning loudly. He bit down hard on his lip, a strangle moan escaping. Another finger joined. Spy felt he was going to die from pleasure. The tightness and warmth increased, making it hard to breathe. Heavy noticed this and started caressing Spy’s face. His hand was cool and Spy leaned in, savoring the feel of the large hand.

            “It is okay,” Heavy cooed. “We can stop whenever you want, just tell me.”

            “No,” Spy managed to pant. “Please don’t stop! Mischa, I need this. I need you. Just please promise me you won’t stop—OH!”

            Mischa grinned as he started pumping both fingers. Spy gave a loud moan and shivered, his whole body shaking. His fingers were so large and thick but it felt fantastic. He felt stretched beyond all belief.  Spy would have come on the spot had Mischa continued.

            “Hm,” Mischa frowned. “This is fun but I think Little Spy’s rear is too pale. I need to fix that.”

            Heavy removed his fingers. There was a pause until a riding crop made contact with Spy’s rear. He twitched slightly before sighing. Heavy brought it down again, causing Spy to shout again and clench his toes. Each crack of the crop sent shivers down his spine. Smiling, he laid his head against the bed as he took in the glorious pain. Yes, he wouldn’t be able to sit down properly but he honestly didn’t care. He deserved every punishment he received from his Heavy.

            “Little Spy is already hard,” Heavy tugged at Spy’s underwear. “Hm. What should Heavy do?”

            The underwear went down around Spy’s ankles. Heavy began to rub Spy’s already hard dick. Spy gasped and then moaned.

            “Heavy wants you to work for this,” Mischa whispered. “If you do what I say, you will get your reward. Understand?”

            Spy nodded. He would do anything that was asked of him. Mischa grinned and gave Spy a kiss. Spy kissed back, his passion and need growing. He whimpered slightly when Heavy pulled away. Heavy started rubbing Spy’s dick slowly.

            “I want you to count backwards from ten. When you reach one, you can release. And then, Big Daddy will reward you. Understand?”

            Spy gave a curt nod. He could do this. He could be a good boy and please his master. Heavy smiled as he turned Spy over. He laid him down on the bed. Heavy pepped kisses down Spy’s chest until he reached his slave’s crotch. Once there, Heavy took Spy’s dick into his mouth. Spy shivered, nearly melting at the feeling of the touch against his flesh. Despite the overwhelming pleasure, Spy managed to focus.

            “10—9—“ Spy whimpered. “8—7—6—ohhh---5—4—3—2—1!”

            Shuddering, Spy stopped focusing on trying to hold it all and released into his master mouth. Heavy was obviously satisfied as he licked up Spy’s cum. Spy was left panting, his mind foggy. He looked up at his lover who smiled at him. Then Spy remembered he was going to be rewarded and he managed a small smile. With eager eyes, he watched as Mischa removed his pants.

            Spy saw it. Mischa’s glorious, thick cock and it was all for him. Mischa reached over into the bedside table. Spy watched with anticipation as Mischa rolled the rubber onto his length. Heavy undid the restraints and once he was free, Spy attacked Heavy with a kiss. Heavy smiled against Spy’s lips. With a whimper, Spy rubbed his flaccid dick against Heavy’s. He wanted to return to his hardness. Heavy leaned forward, nibbling at Spy’s neck.

            Spy became a shivering mess yet again. He could feel his length beginning to harden.

            “Mischa,” Spy whispered. “Please.”

            “Please what?”

            “Please fuck me,” Spy quivered. “Ravish me. Please. I need you.”

            Heavy smiled at him and Spy nearly melted. Spy turned around and splayed himself on the bed, his ass in the air. His body shook in anticipation. Heavy’s finger gently teased his entrance. Spy gave a strangled whimpered. His lover enjoyed teasing him, driving him mad. How cruel. But Spy knew it would be worth it in the end.

            The Russian lubed himself up, making sure he was nice and slick. Then, he glided into his lover. Spy gasped out, biting down on his lip. The tightness and the warmth sent waves of hotness throughout Spy’s body. He moaned out loud, his tongue out like a dog’s. Heavy began to thrust and Spy responded.

            “Yes, yes, yes! More! Oh dear god Mischa, fuck me!” Spy panted out. “Harder Big Daddy, harder!”

            Heavy grinned and granted Spy’s request. Spy shouted out another chorus of ‘yes’, arching his back and clutching the bedsheets. He wanted to be sore, he wanted his legs to be wobbly, he wanted to be unable to move.

He wanted Mischa to destroy him.

There was pain but it was so sharp and exquisite. Spy moaned aloud when Mischa bit down on his leg, leaving teeth marks. Spy felt his dick beginning to harden again. His whole body was slick with sweat but he needed more. Spy moaned louder, trying to let Mischa know. His lover returned in kind, ramming into him even more.

“Oh fuck!” Spy gasped.

That was it! He felt Mischa’s dick hit that one spot over and over again. God, Spy wouldn’t be able to walk properly for days! But it was worth it. It was always so worth it. Spy felt so alive during their love making sessions. The weakness he felt afterwards was like a way to remember how good he felt. And in all honestly, Spy felt bad for people who didn’t have a lover like his Mischa. Mischa was perfect in every sense of the word.

“I love it when you’re like this,” Mischa whispered. “So desperate and needy.”

“I love it when you fuck me.” Spy returned.

“Slut.”

“Yes, but I am your slut.”

Mischa grabbed a hold of Spy’s hips and thrust inward, hard. Spy howled in delight as Mischa repeated his movement. The whole base could probably hear him but Spy was so over washed with pleasure he didn’t care if he was loud. It just felt so amazing. His dick twitched, hard and ready to pop. Heavy pressed down, his thrusts becoming faster. Spy bit down on his lip, whining through his teeth.

So close, so close.

He was going to burst.

Spy tried to hold off but it was no use. His body reacted when Heavy gave one final, hard thrust. Spy cried out as he came all over the bed. It wasn’t soon that he felt Heavy’s hot warmth enter him. The Frenchman finally collapsed onto the bed, completely exhausted.

“Spy?”

“Merci mon bien-aimé.” Spy mumbled out.

Heavy chuckled as he pulled out. Spy was content where he was, unable to move. He felt a towel on his rear and he managed to look back to see Heavy cleaning him. Once he was clean, the larger man scooped him up.

“Hungry?” Heavy asked.

“Yes.”

“I order Chinese food. Sound good?”

“Get extra rice and crab Rangoon.” Spy leaned against Heavy.

“Da. You want to watch movie?”

_“La Cage aux Folles.”_

“You watched that last night.”

“I don’t care. It’s one of my favorite films,” Spy replied as he placed onto the couch. “Please?”

“Alright. Let me order food first.”

Heavy kissed Spy’s cheek before going to the kitchen to place their order. Spy smiled. 

Yes, he was satisfied. Very, very, very satisfied.    


End file.
